swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Saboteur (TotG)
This page details the Saboteur Character found in Threats of the Galaxy. You might be looking for the Force Unleashed Campaign Guide Prestige Class of the same name, the Saboteur. Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units Saboteurs are experts in destroying all forms of machinery. They know how to swiftly and silently gain access to their objectives and either destroy them or subtly render them useless. The best Saboteurs can damage weapons, vehicles, and other targets so that they appear in perfect condition and then suddenly fail in a catastrophic manner, preferably at the worst possible moment. For example, a sabotaged protective force field might collapse the moment it came under heavy attack, when any repair effort would come far too late. Both wars and commercial contests are often won through superior technology, and these conflicts attract Saboteurs who aid their side by disabling or destroying their opponents' technology. Saboteurs are especially useful if their enemy has developed some powerful new secret weapon, such as the clone soldiers that are used in the Clone Wars or the two Death Stars used during the Galactic Civil War. When one side relies exclusively upon a new technology, a single Saboteur can decide the course of the conflict. A Saboteur must be both a skilled technician who specializes in causing devices to fail and a spy or commando trained in stealth and deception. To be successful, they must be able to swiftly disable or destroy a device, either by subtly altering its circuits or planting a Thermal Detonator in the precise location that does the most damage. Because Saboteurs work behind enemy lines and often must go into the heart of enemy factories and research labs, being a Saboteur is exceptionally dangerous. As such, the vast majority either work alone or with no more than a handful of trusted companions. Saboteur Encounters Saboteurs are most commonly encountered in factories and research labs that are developing or producing important technologies. These factories and laboratories typically have exceedingly tight security, making sabotage a difficult challenge. Most Saboteurs choose between two modes of operation. Some are brave and stealthy commandos who sneak or shoot their way into heavily guarded installations, perform their destruction, and rapidly leave. Some of these commando Saboteurs are sufficiently skilled that they can perform delicate and difficult-to-detect sabotage in a few minutes, but most either cause obvious, large-scale destruction or swiftly hide a Thermal Detonator or other explosive that can be triggered later. Other Saboteurs are more like specialized spies who infiltrate a secure installation using a glib tongue, a talent for disguise, and skill at misdirection to become an employee. Once inside a location, this kind of Saboteur might work there for weeks, discreetly sabotaging various vital pieces of equipment, and taking the time to make certain that each device will fail in precisely the manner she wishes it to. Then, when they have completed their mission, they simply stop coming to work. Saboteur Statistics (CL 8) Medium Scoundrel 4/Soldier 4 Force Points: 7 Initiative: '+6; '''Senses: 'Perception: +10 'Languages: '''Basic, 1 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 22 (Flat-Footed: 20), Fortitude Defense: 21, Will Defense: 20 Hit Points: 58, Damage Threshold: 21 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: 'Vibrodagger +3 (2d4+5) 'Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +9 (3d6+4) 'Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +7 (4d6+4) with Rapid Shot '''Base Attack Bonus: +7, Grab: '+9 '''Attack Options: 'Deadeye, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Rapid Shot '''Special Actions: Electronic Sabotage, Knack[[Knack|']]'' Base Stats 'Abilities: 'Strength 13, Dexterity 14, Constitution 12, Intelligence 12, Wisdom 12, Charisma 12 '''Talents: Demolitionist (2), Electronic Sabotage, Knack Feats: 'Deadeye, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Rapid Shot, Skill Focus (Mechanics), Skill Focus (Stealth), Skill Training (Knowledge (Technology)), Skill Training (Pilot), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: '''Deception +10, Knowledge (Technology) +10, Mechanics +15, Perception +10, Pilot +11, Stealth +16, Use Computer +10 '''Possessions Blaster Pistol, Vibrodagger Category:Variable